


Thinking Outside The Box

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-07
Updated: 2002-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs Lex to think outside the Luthor box while trying to get back the only thing Lex gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Outside The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Diana DeShaun for the excellent beta, as always. And to Alax too, for helping me clean and tidy everything up. Thanks also to Rogue, who suggested Rex and Princess in the first place and was kind enough to let me borrow the idea. Finally, thanks to my test audience--Kitura, Carolin, Lady Di and Rogue--for letting me inflict this on them in all its incarnations.

Clark stared at the blanket in the loft where he'd hidden Lex's box. Now it was gone, and somehow Clark felt like he'd given away much more than the box. He felt as though he'd given away a part of himself that should have belonged only to him and to Lex. The box was the only gift that Lex had given him that he had been able to keep, and he'd foolishly given it away to Lana.

He held his hands out in front of him, imagining the weight of the box in his hands, his thumbs brushing over air as he imagined the texture of the metallic emblem on the lid. 

At the time, it'd seemed a logical thing to do: putting Lana's necklace in the lead box and giving it back to her so it couldn't hurt him. But now, though... the box was gone and there was a little part of Clark that was gone with it. 

"Clark? Are you out here? Your mother said I could--there you are." 

Clark's head shot up in surprise. Lex always had that sort of timing, appearing out of nowhere when Clark least expected it. "Lex!" 

"You were expecting Sasquatch perhaps?" Lex sat down on the couch beside Clark, careful to leave just enough space between them. "You look perplexed, Clark. Is everything all right?" 

Clark shook his head. "Just thinking." 

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lex casually slung his arm over the back of the couch as he turned and looked at Clark. 

"I did something that at the time I thought was the right thing to do, but now... now I'm not sure it was." Clark leaned back, the ends of his hair brushing accidentally against Lex's hand. 

Lex's fingers made an abortive move to tease the silky strands before he caught himself and fisted his hand. "You want to be a little more specific?" he asked gently. "It's not like I can give you sage advice if I don't know what you're talking about." 

Clark sighed. "I just... I gave something away to a friend and I didn't realize at the time just how much this thing meant to me." Clark scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Now I don't know how to get it back." 

Lex studied his friend's upset features. "Clark, if whatever this thing is has that much importance to you, tell me and I'll take care of it for you." He moved his hand and let it rest on Clark's knee. "Isn't that what friends are for?" 

Clark looked gratefully up at Lex. "Thanks, Lex. But this is something I have to do myself." He didn't want to tell Lex that he'd given the box away, especially not to Lana. Somehow, the thought that it was _Lana_ he'd given it to made him feel even worse. Dirtier. 

Lex's fisted hand rested on the back of the sofa, and he forced himself to relax. "Clark... you don't always have to do things alone. Sometimes it's okay to let someone in to help you." There was an undeniable tension between them, and Lex felt as if he should know what Clark was talking about but couldn't quite grasp it. 

Clark gave Lex a tiny half smile. "Isn't that usually my line?" He looked at Lex from under downcast eyelashes and smiled at the outfit. Black and more black, a leather jacket slung over the arm of the couch, sweater and slacks both lightly dotted with hay. Totally out of place in the barn, and yet... completely belonging there. 

Lex laughed softly. "Can't take your own advice, farmboy?" He caught the smile that was softening Clark's worried expression and inwardly sighed in relief. "Seriously, Clark... don't be afraid to ask me for help. It's what I'm here for." 

"I know, Lex. And I appreciate it. More than you know." The half smile broadened into a true smile, and Lex warmed inside. "But I really do have to take care of this one myself. It's... too important to me." Clark caught Lex's eyes with his own, letting his friend see how intensely he felt about this. 

Lex locked eyes with Clark, finding it hard to breathe with the young man so close. Until that moment, he hadn't realized his hand had moved from the back of the battered sofa. Lex felt silky skin under his fingertips and was shocked to find his hand resting on the back of Clark's neck. He moved to jerk it away, and Clark instinctively tilted his head back, trapping Lex's hand. "Cl--" 

"Don't." Clark slowly tipped his head forward again, and Lex left his hand where it was, warm on Clark's neck. Their eyes met again, and there was a heat of a different kind as Clark looked at his friend. "Lex." The name was more a breathy sigh than anything else. 

Lex used the hand on the back of Clark's neck to draw the young man closer to him, their foreheads nearly touching, eye to eye. "Do you want--" 

"Yes." Clark cut him off. "I want." 

Lex gave. He moved, just so slightly, and pulled Clark's mouth to his. The boy's lips opened under his just enough to taste, and Lex's tongue pushed smoothly inside Clark's mouth. The young man whimpered at the first touch of tongue to tongue, and his hands rested against Lex's chest, unsure of what to do. 

Lex pulled back slowly, giving Clark gentle, chaste kisses as he broke it. "Clark. Go take care of your problem. I can wait." His hand squeezed the back of Clark's neck. "Fix that first, all right? I don't want anything to be more important than this." 

_This._ Clark brought his hand up to rest on Lex's arm. _This... us. This is why I feel so guilty._ That sudden realization made Clark flinch away from Lex. _I betrayed him. He gave me his mother's box and I gave it away to Lana._

Lex's expression shuttered briefly as he felt Clark move away, and he dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, Clark." He got up from the couch and moved towards the steps. "I'll see you later." 

"Lex, no. Wait." But it was too late; Lex either didn't hear or chose not to stop as he loped down the steps. Clark sped down behind him, catching up as Lex stepped off the last stair. "Lex, stop. Please." 

"Clark, just don't." Lex crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his spine. It was what he'd heard called--behind his back, of course--the don't-fuck-with-me stance, and he hoped Clark would get the hint. 

"It's not you," Clark said desperately. "I wanted--that. I wanted you to kiss me." His hand caught at Lex's elbow. "I gave the box you gave me to Lana. I told her to put her necklace in there cause... it makes me sick, and the box sort of... protects me from it." He pulled. "I feel bad now cause I gave that away. It was your mother's box, and you gave it to me. That's what I want to get back. I want to talk to Lana and get your box back." Lex still didn't budge. "I feel like I did something bad, Lex. I want to fix that. I want your box back cause you gave it to me and it means something to me. I don't want her to have it." 

Lex relented and let Clark pull him not quite close enough to touch. "Clark, you were supposed to give that box to her. Supposed to be her personal boy scout and take her away from the boy who crucified you." He ignored everything else that Clark had said, knowing it was only one more piece to the puzzle that Clark didn't trust him with yet, and he refused to dwell on it. 

Clark shook his head. "No, Lex. It was your mother's box, and you entrusted it to me. Gave it to me to protect, and I was stupid and let it get out of my hands. I--" 

"Clark, be quiet." He stepped close to Clark. "You did nothing wrong, Clark. If the box means that much to you, then go and get it back." He rested his hand on Clark's arm. "I'm touched that it means that much to you." 

"It's the only present you've given me that I was able to keep. I couldn't keep the truck, the limo and the concert tickets didn't work... all those things didn't work. Your mother's box was the one thing you gave me that I could keep." Clark was desperate to reassure his friend. "It's not you, Lex. I swear. I want you--this--us--whatever it's going to be. I... kissing you just now felt... right. I just felt like I'd betrayed you somehow." 

Lex shook his head. "No, Clark. The betrayal comes when you lie," he said softly, almost too softly for the boy to hear. 

But he heard. "Lex..." Clark wasn't sure what else to say. He was lying to Lex and they both knew it. Only Lex had the balls to call him on it. 

"If you're going to lie to me again, Clark, just don't say anything." Lex reached out to run his fingers lightly over Clark's lips. "Or better yet, kiss me. When you're kissing me, you're not lying to me." 

Clark leaned over and pressed his mouth to Lex's again. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his hands moved to cup the back of Lex's neck, much as Lex had held him earlier. 

"I know," was all that Lex could bring himself to say. He allowed the boy to kiss him again, their tongues thrusting together before slowly breaking away. "If you think the box can hold your secrets, Clark..." 

"It's not about that, Lex... it's just about having part of you to keep with me." Clark licked his lips and tasted Lex on them. He was learning to love Lex's taste. 

Lex watched in fascination as Clark's tongue darted out and swept over his lips. "Do you want me to go with you? To Lana's? Not to do anything. Just... as a friend." He was pathetically eager to be close to the boy, especially now, but was also aware that Clark had said he wanted to do this alone. 

Clark almost said no, then looked at Lex. He would love to have his friend along, just for the moral support because this was going to be difficult. "Yeah. I'd like you to be there, Lex." 

Lex smiled. "Come on then. Let's go." Clark followed silently. "Don't you need to tell your parents?" 

"They trust me; as long as I'm home by my curfew they'll be okay with me going over to Lana's." He diplomatically didn't mention the fact that his father would explode at the mention of going with Lex. 

Lex knew better than to mention Jonathan Kent's hatred of him. There was something fragile growing between them right now, and Lex didn't want anything to wreck it. Not secrets, not Jonathan's hatred, nothing. "What are you going to say to her, Clark?" 

The young man thought. "I don't know. But I'll figure out something." 

Lex paused at the barn door. "You don't have to do this, Clark." 

"Yeah, Lex. I do. It means--you mean--that much to me." He leaned in to brush his lips against Lex's cheek, but jerked back as he heard the screen door bang up at the house. 

"Clark! Telephone, son!" Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he saw Lex standing in the barn door with his son. "It's Lana." 

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Clark shouted and then looked back at Lex. "You want to come in the house?" 

Lex flipped his eyes up to the elder Kent standing on the back porch. "I'll wait out here for you." 

In the falling darkness, Clark let his hand drift over to Lex's side and squeeze the other man's hand lightly. "I'll be back." He sprinted towards the house, and took the steps two at a time. "Dad, Lex is gonna wait for me while I take this call, so don't chase him off, all right? I asked him to stay." 

Jonathan's only reply was a jerk of his head towards the kitchen, and Clark disappeared into the house as Jonathan and Lex glared at each other across the rapidly-cooling night. 

In the house, Clark picked the phone up off the counter. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Clark." 

"Hi, Lana. I was just thinking about you." He cringed as he realized what a flirting come-on that sounded like. "What's up?" 

"I need to see you, Clark." Lana's voice sounded whispery-urgent, but then again, every time she called, she sounded that way. 

"Okay, sure. Is right now okay? I mean, Lex is here, but we were heading your way anyway." The phone was cordless, or else Clark would have been twisting the cord around his finger as he talked. He turned to look out the window, making sure Lex was still waiting for him by the barn. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "Lex is there? Sure, now's fine. See you in a little while, Clark." Lana hung up and Clark eyed the phone warily. Something hadn't sounded quite right, but he shrugged. Lana rarely sounded right. 

He walked back out onto the porch and saw his father still glowering at Lex. "Dad! Lana said she needed to see me tonight; I'm going to head on over there. Lex!" He waved the bald man over despite his father's protesting. "Hey, I need a ride over to Lana's. She just called and said she needed to see me. You can give me a ride, right?" 

"Of course." Lex smiled. "It's not a problem at all." 

"Son, I'm sure Lex has more important things to do than chauffeur you around to see your friends," Jonathan added, glaring pointedly at Lex. 

"It's not a problem, Mr. Kent," Lex repeated. "As a matter of fact, I don't have anything better to do tonight, which is why I came to see Clark. I've been... rather busy lately and I haven't had a chance to spend the time I'd like to with my friend." 

"See, Dad? No problems here." Clark grinned at Jonathan and then turned a sunny smile to Lex. 

Lex quietly memorized every facet of that open smile. "None at all. We should go if we're going to make it back by eleven." 

Jonathan grunted at Lex's awareness of Clark's curfew. "I expect your mother and I will be in bed when you get home; sleep in the barn if you want to so you don't wake us up." 

"Okay, Dad. See you in the morning." Clark waved as he loped down the steps and met Lex at the car. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Lex grinned as he slid into the seat and waited for Clark to do the same. Clark shut the door, and the interior was thrown into darkness. Lex took advantage of the darkness and squeezed Clark's arm. "Did she say what she wanted?" 

Clark waited for Lex to crank before he spoke. "No, she didn't. She did seem kinda weird though when I told her that you'd be coming along." 

"I'm sure she was just... thrilled to hear it," Lex sniped. "I'm sure that just made her day." He backed carefully out of the Kents' driveway and aimed the car towards the Potter-Lang house. They drove in silence until Clark's hand came to rest on Lex's leg. "Clark?" 

"Is this okay? I just wanted to touch you, Lex. I won't do anything else, I promise." Clark's tone was pleading. "Please?" 

Lex gritted his teeth as blood surged through his body and lodged in his cock. "Don't say that," Lex hissed. "Don't beg." 

Clark jerked his hand away. "I'm sorry." He twisted his hands in his lap and looked down at them. 

Lex cursed, startling them both. "Goddammit, Clark! Stop acting like I've just kicked your fucking puppy! I'm not going to get mad at you for wanting to touch me, but you do _not_ know how much of a fucking turn on it is for me to hear you beg!" 

"Oh. Wow. Um... really?" Clark reached back out and let his hand rest lightly on Lex's leg again. "I'm sorry. I've just... never done this before. I don't know what it's okay to do or not do." 

Lex pulled into Lana's driveway and turned off the ignition before looking over at his young friend. "There's nothing that you can do that hasn't been done to me at least once before, Clark. Just listen to me; look at me. I don't think it's going to be a good idea for me to go in there like this." He slowly drew Clark's hand down to feel the hot length of his cock. "This is why I said not to beg; this is what you do to me." 

"Oh, Lex," he breathed softly. Even through the layers of underwear and slacks, Clark could feel the heat and hardness. "I didn't--wow." He squeezed lightly as the porch light came on. "For me?" 

Lex strangled a laugh. "Absolutely." He watched as Lana came out onto the porch. "Better get in there, Clark, she's waiting." 

"Not without you, Lex." Clark opened his door and waited expectantly. Lex sighed and got out first, and they walked up the walkway together. "Hey, Lana." 

Lana held the door open. "Hey, Clark. Thanks for coming over so fast. Lex... that was so nice of you to bring Clark over." 

Lana let go of the door, and Lex caught it as he followed Clark into the house, bristling at the not-so-subtle dismissal. "It wasn't a problem; Clark and I were just catching up; we've missed each other over the past few days." His choice of words was deliberate, and he noticed Clark looking curiously at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah, I noticed we haven't been seeing you around as much lately," Lana agreed. "I figured you were busy with someone else and didn't have time for us anymore." 

"Just a few things at the plant, but I always make time for my... friends." 

The pause was just pregnant enough for Clark to start to wonder what Lex was going to say before he finished the sentence. He watched this byplay with interest, suddenly getting the feeling that he was in the middle of a territorial dispute. 

Lana, of course, completely missed the implied insult that Lex had no time for her because she was not his friend. "That's good. A lot of people don't always make the time," she said, flicking her eyes briefly at Clark. "God, I'm being a bad hostess. Come on in, sit down." 

Lex hid a sharky smile; he was wondering when she'd realize that they were trading barbs in the foyer. "Thank you," he said, smoothly prodding Clark along as they sat down together on the couch. 

Lana did a brief doubletake at the sight of the two boys sitting together, and then took the chair across from the couch, leaning forward. "I'm really glad you're here, Clark. I wanted to give something back to you." She walked across the room and opened the bottom cabinet of the china hutch, withdrawing the lead box that Clark had given her. "You, um... you gave me this when I needed to realize that letting go of the past was the way to move on. I held on to this for a while, but I've come to realize that you're right. It is time to let go of what was in the past and look forward to what's ahead." 

Lex's polite mask didn't slip but inwardly he rolled his eyes. She was laying it on _thick_ and he was seriously contemplating hip-waders. It didn't help matters that she was giving Clark her huge doe-eyed innocent expression, and Clark was starting to look like a deer caught in headlights. Lex's hands itched to bitchslap them both and then drag Clark out of the house, but instead, he shifted position and brought himself a little closer to Clark. 

Clark's eyes widened as he saw her bring out Lex's box. He couldn't believe his luck. "Wow. Lana, I'm... this is great. I'm glad you finally--well, I'm just glad you're moving on," he rephrased diplomatically. "I'm glad you don't need any crutches to lean on, either." As he felt Lex move, he automatically shifted as well, scooting back without thinking and settling his body against Lex's. The motion gently jostled Lex's arm, and the bald man let his hand fall so that his fingertips barely brushed Clark's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Lana." 

Lana's eyes narrowed as she saw Clark shifted closer to Lex, and her pretty face nearly twisted itself as she caught the light brush of possessive fingertips on Clark's shoulder. Her eyes flashed up to Lex's face, and she felt a spark of anger at the bland yet victorious smirk he gave her. She smoothed her features as she looked over at Clark and then passed the box back to him. "I couldn't have done it without you, Clark. You've been a really great friend to me." She made sure that her fingers brushed over Clark's as she passed the box back to him. 

Clark made some sort of aw-shucks noise as he took the box back, barely even acknowledging the brush of her fingers. His attention was on Lex's hand as it brushed slightly over the nape of his neck, just barely teasing the ends of his hair. "That's what friends are for, Lana." 

Lex merely smiled benignly at that. He watched Clark's fingers rubbing over the box, thumbs tracing the metalwork and the buckles as he held it reverently. Lana was leaning forward again, putting her hand on Clark's knee, and he was suddenly struck by a highly amusing image. A Rottweiler in a black leather jacket, and a poodle in a pink sweater standing in a dark alleyway. Rex the Rottweiler and Princess the poodle each had their jaws sunk into a brightly wrapped Clark bar and were tugging. He completely tuned Lana out as he watched Rex and Princess in his mind's eye. 

Lana had leaned in, trying to invade Clark's space, and rested her hand on his knee. "You haven't always been there when I wanted you to be, Clark, but you've always been there when I needed you and that's meant a lot to me. I know that I can count on you when I need you, and that's special." She smiled at him. "I haven't known that many people I could count on like that." 

Rex's jaws locked around the Clark bar and jerked hard, sending Princess sprawling on her four-legged ass. Victorious, the husky Rottweiler settled in to enjoy his treat. 

Shaking his head, Lex cleared his vision and his hearing in time to hear Lana's last words. *Fucking gag me... no, gag //her//* was his only thought. His hand closed hot and hard on the back of Clark's neck, and the boy hissed in pleased surprise. _Yank yank, Princess,_ Lex thought snidely as his fingers obviously massaged Clark's neck. "Clark always has a habit of being there when you need him; he's certainly saved my life a few times, and I didn't even have to strip for him." 

Lana's face was a mask of puzzled confusion. "I don't know what you're implying, Lex, but..." 

"Oh, that's right. You don't remember." He looked down to where Clark's hand was digging painfully into his thigh and plucked it off, surprised when Clark didn't fight him. "You should ask Clark. After all, he's the one you stripped for." 

"Thanks, Lex," Clark hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs. 

"Anytime." His hand didn't move from the back of Clark's neck, and he made sure Lana saw it. "Although I must admit, from what I remember your seduction techniques were... less than appealing. Even with whipped cream." 

"Clark? What is he talking about? You said I didn't have anything to apologize for." Lana turned her angry glare onto the young man. "What is he talking about?" 

Clark shifted nervously on the sofa, shrinking back against Lex in the face of Lana's anger. Lex's arm fit around his neck, hand dangling and almost touching his chest. "Um... well... it was after you... you know, dumped Whitney. You, um... we were at the pool and you sorta... took off all your clothes and jumped in the pool." 

"Don't forget the red panties," Lex added helpfully. Clark's gaze was acidic towards his best friend. "I'm sure it's some comfort for her to know that you didn't turn her down when she was completely naked." Lana was making a strangled sort of mewling noise as Lex's fingers brushed over Clark's chest. "Maybe we should go now, Clark." 

Lana nodded convulsively. "Yeah... um, I think that's a good idea. I think it's definitely time for you to go." 

Lex hid his victorious smirk as Clark got up, then he rose. "Always a pleasure, Ms. Lang." He slung his arm casually around Clark's shoulders. "Come on, Clark. I think we should leave Ms. Lang with her thoughts." He steered Clark out the door and smiled at Lana, her face twisted in ugly rage. "Be careful that your face doesn't freeze that way," was Lex's parting shot as he closed the door behind him. 

Clark was heading down the walkway, box clutched tightly to his chest. "Lex! I can't believe you just did that!" 

"Did what?" Lex asked, aiming the remote at the car, turning off the alarm and unlocking the doors for Clark. 

"Don't you even play innocent with me, Lex! You all but humiliated Lana!" 

Lex slammed the door as he settled into the driver's seat. "And you expected me to sit there and let her suck up to you like that and think that she could take you away from me?" Lex's hands fastened in Clark's hair and dragged the boy's mouth to his for a hard kiss, tongue forcing its way into Clark's willing mouth. Clark dropped the box to his lap, his hands fisting in Lex's jacket and hauling him closer. "You're not hers, Clark. You're _mine,_ " he snarled into Clark's mouth. 

Clark bit off a moan as Lex pulled away from him. "Lex... fuck... your kiss...God!!" He couldn't think of anything else to say. His cock was growing, trapped in his jeans as Lex kissed him. "I want." 

"What do you want, Clark?" Lex's hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Tell me what you want, say it." 

"I want... when you kiss me, you make me think of stuff. I want to do that stuff with you." Clark had to be careful not to maul the box in his suddenly sweaty palms. "I want to... you know... feel you up against me." 

"Say. It." Lex's voice was a husky growl, throwing the car into gear. He had to hear Clark say it, had to know that Clark _knew_ what was going to happen. 

Clark felt himself shaking in the seat, unable to say anything. "I want you... touching me. You know, everywhere." The words that he wanted to say were too crude for the situation. "Want you to touch me down there." 

Lex trembled in the seat, car flying along the roadway towards the Kents' home, the drive suddenly all too short. "I can't--you're too fucking innocent, Clark." He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, and his hand was drawn to the back of Clark's neck yet again. The feel of the tantalizingly soft flesh just begging to be marked drew him. "Goddammit. I want--fuck. Why do you have to be so goddamned innocent?" 

"I--Lex--I know what you're... what you want me to say. Those words... I can't. They're not us." Clark let the box clatter to the floor. "They're not what I want to do with you." 

"But they're what I want to do with you," Lex said. "I want to fuck you, ride you as hard as you can take, pound your ass until you cry my name out at the top of your lungs because you can't imagine me not being inside you." 

Clark whimpered. "Lex..." 

"No, there's more. I want to jerk you off hard, watch you come for me with my name on your lips because you belong to me. I want to swallow your cock down my throat until there's nothing left in your balls because you've shot it all for me, and just for me." Lex stopped at the top of the Kents' driveway and turned the car off, so as not to wake Clark's parents. "I want it to be hot and hard and sweaty, because that's how you make me feel." 

Clark shuddered as Lex said these incredibly dirty things to him. His cock throbbed, but it was all wrong. "No... come on, Lex." He sat in the dark car beside his friend. "I don't... it's not about--that stuff." He sighed. "You can do that stuff with anybody. I want... I want something that's just us. Just... Clark and Lex." His arms snaked out and wrapped hesitantly around Lex. 

Lex closed his eyes as Clark's arms held him. Nobody had touched him like this, not so tenderly and full of caring. "Are you scared, Clark?" 

"Um... a little. I've never--don't--well, only what I've heard." He blushed. "You're not... you're not scared, are you, Lex?" 

Lex opened his mouth to say of course not, Luthors are never scared. Instead he was shocked by what came out of his mouth. "Only of the things you want from me, Clark. They're things that nobody else has ever wanted from me. Things that I'm not sure I can give you." He lay his head against Clark's arm. "Things that I'm not sure are in me. You want things from me, Clark. Things you can't even fucking say. And yet I know what they are, and I don't know that they're in me any more." 

"God, Lex, are you even listening to yourself?" Clark got out of the car. "I gotta walk. Walk with me, okay? Back to the barn? Please?" 

"Yeah. Okay. Anything, Clark." He got out of the car, not even bothering to engage the alarm. He met Clark at the hood of the car, and Clark surprised him by lacing his fingers through Lex's. "Christ." Lex felt himself shaking, like he was the one who was sixteen. 

Clark didn't say anything in response to that until they were back in the barn, sitting on the couch. He set the box on the table in front of them and then half turned so that he was looking at Lex's profile. "You're not even listening to yourself, Lex. All these things you're saying... that just sorta proves it, you know? You've got those things in you. I've seen it... or else I wouldn't want them from you so badly." 

"What do you want, Clark? Fuck, you say you've seen these things in me, but I'm telling you, they're not fucking there." He swept his hand over his head as he spoke. 

Clark caught his friend's hand as it smoothed over his head. "I've been watching you, Lex. Somewhere along the line, you just... you got into playing this whole evil character persona. But it's not you, at least, it doesn't have to be. I don't want it to be." 

"So fucking innocent," Lex whispered again. "You only see what you want to see." Clark's fingers wound through his, and then Clark's arm came around him. "Why can't you be casual, Clark? Why can't you be like every other person in my life?" 

"Because you don't want casual, Lex. If you wanted casual, you'd have... we'd have done it right over the back of the couch when you were here earlier." Clark stumbled over the words. "But you didn't want that. You said... you said you didn't want anything to get in the way of us. Didn't want anything to be more important than us." 

"I was trying to get laid, Clark. I said a lot of things." Lex tried to move away from Clark, but the young man wouldn't let him go and Lex felt like he was drowning in Clark. 

"If that's all you wanted, then you could have had it then and we both know it." Clark tightened his grip on Lex. "Think outside that box you've put yourself in, Lex. Stop lying to me and to yourself. We both want the same thing and we're both scared of it because of what it means. Not just for ourselves but for each other." 

"I want to fuck you, Clark." 

"You want to make love to me. I've--I've seen the way you look at me. I didn't think... I didn't think about what it made me feel cause we're friends. But I like the way I feel when you look at me, Lex." 

"Goddammit." He threaded his fingers in Clark's hair and kissed him. He had to; he couldn't hear anything else out of Clark's mouth. "Do you know what you're doing to me, Clark? Do you even fucking _care?_ " 

"I'm making you feel," Clark said breathlessly. "And yes, God yes, I care. I want you to feel, Lex. I want you to feel the things I do. Feel like there's nothing you wouldn't do. Feel the way I do when I look at you, like... like... you're the only person that matters. You're the person that makes me smile. The person that is always there for me and... God, you try and give me everything I could ever want." 

Lex tightened his fingers in Clark's hair. "I can't hear this, Clark. I can't... I can't feel this. I can't want you any more than I already do." He didn't relax his grip. "I can't let you in any further because if I do, you'll be able to decimate me." He kissed Clark savagely, and Clark allowed it, taking everything. "You... you already have too much power over me, Clark." 

"This is not about power!" Clark moved, impossibly fast but he didn't care, and he was straddling Lex on the couch. "This is about us, Lex! You and me and being scared and wanting and being afraid of wanting and being afraid of being human!" 

"Yes!" Lex shouted. "Yes, all right? Goddammit, yes!" Lex shoved at the boy over him, but Clark didn't budge. "What I feel for you scares me, Clark. Because I could lose myself in it for the rest of my life and never once think I made the wrong decision." 

"Then let it go, Lex." Clark moved off Lex's body and sat at the other end of the couch. "It's up to you now." His eyes were a deep smoky emerald as he stared at his bald friend. 

Lex got up from the couch and walked to the steps. He stood there for several long moments, hand on the railing. He squeezed the wooden railing until the old wood creaked under the torture, his knuckles white with strain. The sound of soft breathing rang in his ears, and when he turned around, Clark was standing behind him. "If you hurt me, Clark... I swear to you now I will find a way to make you pay." 

"If I hurt you, Lex, I will never forgive myself." 

"Fair enough." Lex shoved Clark backwards suddenly, Clark's arms pinwheeling as he slammed into the wall. Lex was pressed against him, body as hard and grinding as his mouth was soft and giving. His tongue licked at Clark's mouth, pushing his lips open and delving inside. Lex's hands caught Clark's wrists and pinned them above the boy's head as he ground his cock against Clark's. Clark moaned, long and low as Lex thrust against him, tongue fucking his mouth in echo of his hip thrusts. 

Clark thrust back once against the grinding of Lex's cock against his own. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, only that Lex felt _right_ against him like this. "God, Lex... feels so good," Clark whispered, a breathless moan nearly stealing his words as Lex's free hand reached down to grip Clark's cock tightly through his jeans. "Yes!" came the hissed encouragement. "Touch me there, please." 

Lex's laugh was throaty as he squeezed Clark again, still trapping the boy against the wall. "I have to touch you. Everywhere." One hand still held Clark's wrists pinned over his head, and the other let go of Clark's cock only long enough to untuck the young man's shirt and touch scalding hot flesh. "Oh, God, you're so hot." 

Clark shivered as Lex's cooler hand touched him. "So cold, Lex. Let me warm you, please." He didn't struggle against Lex's restraining hand; he just leaned back against the wall, letting Lex press tightly against him. "God, I want to warm you so you're never cold again." 

Somehow Lex knew that Clark wasn't talking about just his body temperature, and he shivered, nuzzling into Clark's throat. "Yes," he whispered, his hand finally dropping from Clark's wrists to pull the boy's shirt up. "Please." The only time in his life he'd ever said the word. 

Clark let Lex slide his shirt off and then pulled the bald man close to his bared chest. His arms held Lex tightly, rubbing his back and cradling the back of his head. "Can I? See you, I mean?" he asked softly, pressing warm kisses along Lex's temple and down his jaw. 

Lex nearly melted in the warmth that saturated him, physically and mentally. His body crowded against Clark, pressing tightly, not just skin to skin but molecule to molecule if he could have managed it. He barely heard Clark's whispered request between hot kisses, and he nodded. "You can undress me, Clark." 

Clark pressed more kisses along Lex's face. "You're already naked, Lex, and God... you're so beautiful." Clark's large hands moved down Lex's back, pushing the leather jacket off and throwing it to the side before sliding into Lex's waistband and untucking the black pullover. It whispered against Lex's skin as it slid off, and Clark tossed it to the side with the jacket. Both boys were bare to the waist now, and Clark rested his hands on Lex's shoulders. 

Without saying a word, Lex reached up and guided Clark's hands over his chest, allowing the boy to touch him as much as he wanted. He grunted softly as Clark's velvet padded thumbs scraped over his nipples, which hardened in the cool night air despite his closeness to Clark's inferno. Lex echoed the touches on Clark's honeyed skin, quietly delighting in the cries and whimpers his fingers brought forth from Clark's throat. "Untouched," Lex breathed over Clark's chest, tongue lapping at his throat. "Am I the first one to touch you like this, Clark?" 

Clark nodded convulsively. "Only one to ever touch me. Lex..." he pled softly. "I don't... I don't know what to do. I want you but... help me. Please. Help me know what to do. I don't want to hurt you. I want this to be perfect. I'm--" 

Lex closed his hands around Clark's shoulders. "I am trusting you not to hurt me, Clark. I know--I don't want to--that you're strong, but you will control it because you always do. Shut up, don't. Just don't, not now." Lex bit down hard on Clark's lower lip as he tried to speak. "You can lie to me later." 

Clark whimpered and jerked his head away. "No, no lies. Lies hurt... no more of them. Not between us." He clutched tightly at Lex's shoulders, not hard enough to hurt. "I want to be everything for you, Lex. Show me everything." 

"You're already everything to me," Lex said in an achingly quiet whisper. It was the closest he could come to declaring anything. "I want everything from you, Clark. You told me it was okay for me to want, and I want _everything_ from you. Body... mind... soul." He slipped his hands down as he spoke, unfastening his own belt and sliding his slacks down to his ankles as he toed out of his shoes and peeled off his socks. "Let me see you, Clark." 

Clark bent over, resting his cheek against Lex's thigh as his fingers quickly unlaced his boots and he slipped them off, tossing them into the corner. His socks and jeans followed, and then Lex's hands caught his as the bald man slowly slid Clark's boxers down and off, kneeling to help Clark step out of them and adding them to the pile of clothing. "Oh, Clark." Lex couldn't help himself; he reached out and touched Clark's hip, following the curve downwards towards his groin. Clark was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. 

Clark shivered as Lex touched him. "Sssh... it's okay, Clark. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just... more exquisite than I ever dreamed." 

"D-dreamed?" Clark hated that he stammered, but the gentle whispery caresses against his hip were making his stomach flutter, along with everything else. "You thought about me?" 

"More than you know," Lex admitted shakily. He wanted to pull himself to his feet, but the image of blowing Clark against the wall of the Fortress had been one of his fantasies for so long, he couldn't deny it. "I thought about doing a lot of things, Clark. Like what I'm about to do." 

"What are you about to do?" Clark's hands moved restlessly over Lex's head, stroking and petting his smooth scalp. 

Lex's hands still roamed gently over Clark's hip and thigh. "You know what I'm going to do to you, Clark." 

Clark shook his head pleadingly. He knew what he wanted Lex to do, but he was scared of making the wrong assumptions about Lex's intentions. "Tell me, please?" 

"I'm going to kiss you, Clark," Lex explained, gently wrapping his hand around the boy's cock. 

"There?" Clark asked, bringing his hand to briefly cover Lex's. "My..." 

Lex just nodded. "Yes. Because right now, I can't think of anything I'd like to do more, other than to make love to you." Lex looked up at Clark. "But I want this first." He tightened his grip around the base of Clark's cock and stroked the hooded shaft. "If you don't like this... tell me." 

Clark nodded and braced himself against the wall, waiting for Lex. When Lex did finally move and take the head into his mouth, Clark pounded his fists against the wall, putting dents in the wood as he pulled most of his strength at the last minute. He fought the urge to thrust into Lex's mouth, into the slick wet heat that wrapped around the head and sucked gently at him. "Lex!" he shouted, at the moment uncaring if his voice carried or not. 

Lex steadied Clark's cock with his hand as he looked up. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"No! Don't stop... feels so good, Lex. So hot and wet." His hand stroked Lex's face once. "Can I... can I do this to you?" 

"I hope so, Clark, but I'm not going to force you to do anything. Right now, just let me take care of you." Lex kissed a broad path down Clark's foreskin, licking his balls before sucking Clark's cock back into his mouth. 

Clark caught his lip between his teeth and bit down to keep from screaming as Lex's mouth engulfed him entirely. He caught himself in mid-thrust as he tried to push himself deeper into Lex, and he felt Lex's hands on his hips, sliding gently around to cup his ass. Letting Lex guide him, Clark was able to move with easy strokes, sliding across Lex's tongue and deep into his throat. His hands moved to cup the back of Lex's head gently, and Lex murmured his approval around his mouthful. 

The vibrations from Lex's hummed approval rocketed through Clark's cock, and Clark quickly jerked his hands away from Lex's fragile skull and balled them into fists. He could not risk hurting Lex, no matter how close he was to losing control. He felt the heat building in his balls, and he tried to nudge Lex back. "Lex... going to... let me go." Lex shook his head and instead sucked hard. Clark cried out as he came, seed spilling down Lex's throat as he trembled against the wall. Clark's nails dug into his own thighs--the only thing he couldn't damage--as he shuddered, emptying the last trickles down his lover's-- _lover's_ \--throat. "Oh God, Lex." Clark felt Lex pulling away and straightening, and Clark grabbed for him. "Don't go. Please..." 

Lex helped Clark ease down onto the floor and knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around the slightly larger boy. "It's okay, Clark. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." In response, Clark pulled Lex closer, just holding him. Lex felt Clark snuggling his face into his throat, and Lex tilted his head slightly to accommodate it. "I wouldn't leave you like this, Clark. However... wooden floors are not the most comfortable places to kneel." 

"I'm sorry. I was just so afraid you'd leave. I mean... the whole in your mouth thing." Clark's words were muffled against Lex's skin. "I tried to warn you." 

Lex smiled softly. "I wanted that, Clark." He shifted position again, and found himself seated between Clark's legs as the young man pulled him against his chest. Lex closed his eyes for long moments and just enjoyed the feel of Clark holding him so tightly. If he was introducing Clark to new things, then Clark was returning the favor by showing Lex how to... feel again. "What do you want now?" 

Clark propped his chin on top of Lex's head. There were a lot of things in his head: images and thoughts and wishes and fantasies and everything else, and nothing that Clark could put into words for his lover. "Um... I want... I _think_ I want, anyway, to do what you did." That was the only place he could think of to start. 

"Are you sure you're ready? You don't have to, Clark." Lex tilted his head up to look at the young man. 

Clark blushed against Lex's scalp. "I want to, Lex. It was... hot. I liked it. I want to do that to you. Want to find out what you taste like." 

Lex got to his knees, and then to his feet, pulling Clark up behind him. "Then come on. We'll do this right." He led Clark over to the couch and pulled one of the cushions off and dropped it on the floor, and then sat on the other one. "There." He watched as Clark got to his knees on the cushion, and then looked down at tanned hands lying on his paler thighs. "You want to stop at any time, stop." 

"I don't want to stop," Clark said determinedly. One of his hands slid from Lex's thigh to gently grip his hard cock. "Lick it first?" 

Lex nodded. "Think of it as an ice cream cone," he suggested with a smile. The smile quickly turned to a hiss as Clark's tongue licked the head and then down the length, tracing the track of precum that rolled down Lex's cock. Then Clark licked back up the other side, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. "Fuck... Yes. That's... good." Lex bit his tongue on the other expletives that wanted to roil out. "Suck... harder." Clark complied, and Lex's hands moved to the boy's hair. "Move. Like this." He guided Clark's head up and down his cock once. "Like I did. Lick on your way down, suck as you slide back up." 

Clark did as Lex told him, and was rewarded with a soft moan that was torn from Lex's throat. Awkwardly at first, he wrapped his tongue around Lex's shaft, slicking it with his own saliva so that his mouth slid up easily, and he sucked. Lex's hands were still in his hair, gently guiding and leading. "Clark... faster. Please." Clark nodded once and moved his head a little faster, sucking just a little harder to compensate. "Oh, Christ. Clark... hold... going to move... have to move. Hold still." 

Clark paused, leaving his mouth on Lex's cock, and was surprised when he felt Lex thrusting into his mouth. "Hands... my hips, Clark. Hold me." That was all Lex could get out, his voice strangling as he fucked Clark's mouth. Clark's hands fastened onto his hips, fingers barely caressing Lex's ass as Lex used him. God, so hot and wet and welcoming, and Clark _wanted_ it and that was maybe the best part. Clark wanted Lex to fuck his mouth and show him what to do and Clark fucking _trusted_ him and that was it. He could feel the come boiling in his balls, and he pushed against Clark. "Let... let go. Going to come." 

Clark shook his head around Lex's cock. He moved his mouth further down Lex's cock, sucking harder and sliding until his lips were almost touching Lex's groin. Then Clark swallowed around the pulsing length in his throat, and Lex cried out Clark's name as he came. The first jet was easy for Clark to swallow, but as more and more poured into his throat, he pulled back fast, swallowing as more come filled his mouth. As his mouth left Lex's cock, the last small jets splashed onto Clark's chest, and before Clark could wipe them away Lex moved to lick them clean. 

Lex looked up at his young lover. Another small trail of come trickled from the corner of Clark's mouth, and he leaned forward, his finger wiping the come away as Clark's hand came up and guided the finger to his mouth. "You taste good," Clark murmured softly around Lex's finger. 

Lex trembled as Clark's tongue lapped at him. "So do you... see why it's okay?" 

Clark nodded shyly as he let Lex's finger slip out of his mouth. Lex put the cushions back on the couch and then tugged Clark up. "Lie down." He waited for Clark to situate himself, and then he crawled on top of the young man, covering them both with the rough brown blanket that lay folded over the back. "Are you all right, Clark?" 

Clark's arms held him tightly as he situated Lex against him. "Yeah... I'm good, Lex." He looked up through his lashes. "Was I... did I do okay?" 

Lex kissed Clark softly, chastely. "Yes... you did fine, Clark. You were... amazing." He let his fingers run through Clark's hair as he just... enjoyed lying with Clark. 

"I'm glad," Clark said softly. This moment, Lex like this, this was what Clark wanted to take and lock up in that box and protect forever. He'd settle for protecting Lex instead. "I want... other things too, Lex." 

"I know, Clark. So do I. But now is not the time. I'm not going to rush things with you. I-- _we_ \--don't have to do everything in one night. We've got... all the nights of our lives." Again, that was the closest declaration Lex could make. He knew Clark wanted more, knew it as well as he knew the dark recesses of his own soul, but it wasn't in him yet. But with Clark... he was beginning to think it might be. 

"Can you stay, Lex?" Clark yawned; it was nearly one in the morning, and his arms tightened around Lex. "Please? At least a little while." His voice sounded so young to Lex's jaded ear. 

Lex nodded against Clark's throat. "Of course I'll stay." He didn't want to leave Clark any more than Clark wanted him to leave. Instead of sleeping, though, Lex propped his head up against his hand, elbow resting on Clark's shoulder as he watched the young man sleeping in the moonlight. 

* * *

It was three in the morning when Lex woke to find himself still pressed along Clark. His head was tucked against Clark's shoulder, and the young man still held his waist loosely. The brown blanket still covered them, and Lex realized with a sharp twist that he didn't want to leave. Clark stirred lightly, and Lex slipped silently to the floor, landing on his feet as he moved to collect his clothes from all the corners they'd been strewn in. His jacket was closest, and in the early morning chill, he put it on over his nakedness, letting it warm him as he got dressed. He took it off only long enough to slide his shirt back on, and then slipped into the jacket again. He looked down at Clark's peaceful sleep and pressed a light kiss to his lips before leaving. 

At the top of the stairs, Lex hesitated as he heard Clark whisper his name quietly in sleep. Cursing himself for a fool, Lex turned back, stripping his jacket off as he went. He knelt beside Clark's sleeping form and spread the jacket, warm from his own body heat, over Clark. Clark sighed and shifted, sending Lex's box falling towards the floor. Lex caught the box before it could thud on the floor, and after sliding a surprise into it for Clark, he tucked it back into the crook of his lover's arm. 

* * *

Clark woke early the next morning, feeling strangely empty as he realized that Lex was gone. But spread over him instead of the blanket was Lex's black leather jacket, and tucked into the crook of his arm was Lex's mother's box. He sat up, rubbing his cheek against the soft warm lining of the jacket. As he moved, he heard a slight noise in the box, and when he opened it, there was a sheet of paper folded into a square and a five-dollar bill. He was wondering about the money until he opened the sheet of paper. 

_Clark... go and treat yourself to an ice cream cone. Not that you need the practice, but... what's the old saying, practice makes perfect? By the way... would you help me pick out a dog? See you this evening, my farmboy. Lex._

Clark grinned as he tucked the note back into the box and then got dressed. 

* * *

Lex had been waiting to see Clark come out of the ice cream parlor with his cone. "Fancy meeting you here, Clark." 

"Lex!" Clark's smile broadened as he saw his friend, and he quickly crossed the street to fall into step with him. "You want me to help you pick out a _dog_?" 

"Yes. You do know what a dog is, don't you, Clark? Small creature, four legs, furry, barks and drools?" Lex grabbed Clark's wrist and brought the cone over, stealing a lick of strawberry ice cream. 

"Hey, get your own. And yes, I know what a dog is, but Lex... a _dog?_ " He grinned as Lex's tongue darted out to lick the dripping ice cream cone. 

He smirked softly. "I was thinking... a poodle." 

Clark choked, and Lex used the opportunity to steal another lick of ice cream. "Poodle?" 

"Are you going to repeat everything I say, Clark? Yes, a poodle. A white one. With a pink sweater. And a collar. Named Princess." Lex licked his lips as he reached for the ice cream cone again. Somehow, sharing the sweet treat with his lover was even better than it had been when they were just friends. 

Clark slanted Lex a sideways glance, this time passing the cone over to share. Somehow he'd expected last night to change everything, but nothing had changed. Lex was still Lex. Only now, Lex wanted to buy a dog. A poodle, in fact. "You know what, Lex?" 

"What do I know, Clark?" He licked Clark's cone from bottom to top, and then smiled teasingly at Clark. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're making fun of one of my friends." Clark mirrored the motion, his tongue swiping over the same trail Lex had just tasted. 

Lex contrived to look innocent. "Now would I do something like that? Seriously, Clark... I just want a dog." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex, I doubt that look would work even if you had wings and a halo. And yes, you would do something like that. You just want to brag to the world that you made Lana your bitch." 

Lex's jaw dropped. "Clark, Clark, Clark. Such language. What do you know about making people your bitches?" 

"I know that you get off on it," Clark pointed out. "And notice you're not telling me I'm wrong here." 

Lex's only reply was a sly grin as he licked Clark's cone again, sucking briefly at the tip. "All right. I won't get a poodle. I'll get a Rottweiler. In a black leather jacket. Named Rex." 

"Rex??" Clark demanded. 

"It means 'king' in Latin," Lex pointed out. 

"Yeah, so? Just because I'm named after a candy bar doesn't mean I'm sweet. You're naming the dog Rex because you know Rex can totally kick the ass of anyone he comes in contact with." 

"Really? I hadn't thought of that." 

Clark rolled his eyes at the blatantly teasing lie. "You're definitely _not_ a cat person, Lex." 

"Careful, Clark. Your fangs are showing." He couldn't help but grin at the boy. He took another long lick from Clark's cone, and then found it smeared on his nose by a playful farmboy. 

"Bite me, Lex." Clark grinned as the strawberry ice cream dripped off Lex's nose onto the sidewalk. 

"Do you have a preference as to where?" Lex had several preferences, none of which he mentioned as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped his face clean. "You're gonna pay for that, farmboy." 

Clark looked playfully stricken. "Oh no! Does... does this mean I don't get to... you know... kiss you down there?" His voice dropped to a stage whisper. 

"The term, my innocent young friend, is 'blow me,' and yes, that's what it means." He leaned in closer to Clark. "It also means that I'm not going to show you anything else until I feel that you've repented enough." 

Clark whimpered. "But Lex! It was just a joke!" 

Lex relented, sighing. "I know, Clark." He put his hand on Clark's shoulder, and gently tugged away the ice cream cone with his other hand. "So is mine. I wouldn't, Clark. You know that." He let his thumb brush Clark's collarbone. "I'll still see you tonight, Clark. I'll come over to the barn." 

"Sure thing... Rex." 

Lex laughed, long and hard, the rapidly melting ice cream cone forgotten as Clark's laughter joined his. 

The End 


End file.
